What The Demon Died For
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia. The name is spoken with disdain, a seething malice. As if the words themselves bring pain to the throat. But that's not how she recalls her mother speak of her brother. It was with a silent reverence for memories long since gone. That is why Liliana Vi Britannia is so determined to find what her uncle; Lelouch Vi Britannia-the demon emperor-lived and died for.
1. Passing of an era

**What the Demon Died For**

**This story takes place roughly thirty years after the ending of Code Geass.**

**It will (probably) be five chapters long, and I hope you like the idea.**

**Chapter 1: the passing of an era**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was cold. The snippy fall breeze blew through the crowds like a restless spirit passing by. And the rain. It was as if heaven itself mourned with the rest of them. And as miserable as it was, not one person even had the thought of missing this somber event. For today was November fifteenth 2049 A.T.B. the day Nunnally Vi Britannia, the one hundredth empress of Britannia, was to be buried.

She died young, hardly 46 years old. And yet she left behind so much. As the centennial ruler, or the empress of peace, she ushered in the age of her title. And with her death, the world seemed to witness that glorious era pass as well.

They say she died of a broken heart. Despite her feelings toward him, she never got over the death of her brother thirty years ago. Combined with an already frail and sick body, she had a limited time left to begin with. But nobody would say she deserved such a short life, Nunnally was the last to ever deserve that. Only the good die young. That was especially true for the Vi Britannia line, though few knew that.

Liliana didn't know what to feel at her mother's death. She was a thirty year old woman, and she didn't expect her mothers death coming so soon. That meant she would be the next empress; Liliana was the only child of Empress Nunnally, and soon, the nobles and advisors would pressure her to marry. Particularly, the royal advisor and master general Jeremiah Gottwald, who had served the Vi Britannia family for over forty years, since even Marianne Vi Britannia. He was a stern old man, but didn't look the part. Thanks to his half robotic body, he wasn't as susceptible to aging, and looked the same as he did all those years ago.

Liliana looked out over the masses of solemn faces. Thousands of people had come to see, and billions more watched at home to see the funeral processions take place. Nunnally truly was the worlds hero. She sat atop the massive stage set up for the event, many nobles and distant relatives of the Britannian royal family sat with her, along with many of Nunnally's close friend. Kaguya, the first chairwoman of the UFN, Tianze empress of the Chinese Federation, prime minister Oghi and Viletta, with there son Naoto, General Todoh, princess Cornellia, Sayuko, Liliana's nanny since birth, Jeremiah of course, sir Weinberg, the knight of one, and his wife, Anya Weinberg, the knight of two, and Zero. He was always there, in the shadows, silent and watching.

The funeral services would soon begin, and Liliana was nervous. She ruffled the hem of her dress multiple times in anticipation. Her long black hair blew into her face, and she quickly pushed it aside to avoid embarrassment.

Black hair, purple eyes, she looked nothing like Nunnally, people told her she looked like her grandmother, Marianne Vi Britannia. And seeing pictures, she could agree with them. But her mother looked far more beautiful, and she wished she had inherited her hair, rather then her father's; a man she never knew. In fact, little to no one knew who her father was, Nunnally would never say. She only said he was dead, gone years ago. Liliana had never met the man.

Thinking back, she remembered much of her childhood. It was always her and her mother, Nunnally took her wherever she went, she would sit in her mother's lap as she was confined to a wheelchair all her life, much to Jeremiah's objection. But as Liliana got older, and began understand more of what was around her, she was soon able to glean much of politics and debate from the many councils she went to.

Being the only child of the empress, the spotlight constantly fell on her, and she would always go to her mother for help or protection when she was little. Of course, she has Sayuko to look after her, and Jeremiah was like her father figure, she thought she had been raised well. She could remember the extravagant halls of the new Airies Villa, the many empty halls that were seldom filled with guests or people at all. Liliana could run around to her hearts content, as long as she wasn't caught by Jeremiah, now that she thought of it, he was like her father to her. Often times, Naoto would come to play, as he was close to her age. Whenever Prime minister Oghi came to visit Nunnally, whether for business or simply to reminisce, she would play with him in the gardens for hours on end. They were old friends, even now, he was courting her. But the pressure to marry put quiet the strain on her relationship.

Liliana glanced over at Naoto far to her right. He was sitting with both his parents. He had his mother's blue hair, but his father's grey eyes and stern narrow face. She thought him to be a handsome young man. And a knowledgable one at that, just as she would be empress, he would be prime minister. Should they marry, the tensions between Britannia and Japan would finally dissolve, further adding to the pressure. Naoto looked back at her, his eyes full of sorrow, he had loved Nunnally quiete a lot.

Turning her attention back to the funeral, the music had ended, and all eyes turned to the empty podium in the center of the stage. Jeremiah stood from Liliana's direct left, and slowly approached the stand. He straightened his collar, and cleared his throat.

"Across all the world, we witness a truly tragic event today. For today is the day that we bury our beloved empress Nunnally Vi Britannia." He stopped a moment, letting the crowd mourn a moment. "It pains me to see the greatest leader this world has ever seen leave us so soon. For there was none so kind and loving as our empress. I am only glad that I was able to teach and serve her for as long as I did. I am truly grateful for the time we had with her. In the years since her rule, our world and it's nations have grown to be more free then they have in millennia. We have empress Nunnally to thank for such a glorious world to live in, and we must not waste it on anything. It was her greatest wish to see a world where people could be happy, I do believe she has seen such a world."

Stepping down, Jeremiah nodded to Liliana as he approached his seat. She stood, flattening out the wrinkles in her dress and walked to the podium.

She had prepared a speech yesterday, taking most of the day to do so, but in front of all these people, the words escaped her mind rather quickly. The steady rain continued to drizzle on the stand, the podium itself was sheltered, but Liliana felt cold and numb. Seconds passed, and she finally began to speak.

"My mother once told me, that if you fold a thousand of these paper cranes, your wish would come true." Liliana produced a small paper bird. A simple red creation that held no real significance. "I must have lost track, my wish hasn't come true." A single tear ran down her pale cheek.

"I wanted to live with my mother forever. There was no one in my life whom I held with more respect or care. She was the best parent I could have ever asked for. She did just fine on her own. I wish that she could still be here; to teach me and to guide me. I don't feel ready to take on the role she filled so perfectly. She never scolded me, never got angry or frustrated, she was always kind and gentle to me, and I feel that was the way she governed the nation: with kindness no one could have ever possessed. She knew what it was like to live without something all her life, and yet she could always find something to give to others. she gave me everything I have, and I owe her my life." Now Liliana was really starting to cry, amethyst eyes welling up with tears. She decided to go off script, and began to tell of the past.

"Once, long ago, I was told a story, of when my mother was young. It was of two boys, whom my mother held dearest to her heart. They were once friends, but over time, they grew distant, and ultimately hated each other for something that could never be rectified. It was my mother who brought the two together. Without truly doing anything, she healed the deepest wound ever imaginable between them. My mother could always do that, she was the beacon in people's lives that kept them pure. Everyone who met her was a better person for it. All she wanted was a happier world, I hope we can give her that world, in respect to the greatest leader this nation was ever given the privilege to have. Let us create a peaceful world or the sake of Nunnally Vi Britannia." Liliana finished her speech on what could be called a high note, but little could be done to lighten the mood. She stared at all the bleak faces, a sea of black clad mourners whose dreams might as well have died with Nunnally. But, the rain had started to let up, and a small ray of sunlight burst through the canopy of clouds, offering a glimpse of happiness before fading away.

Liliana bowed her head, letting tears fall to the wooden podium unseen. "I thank you all for coming. We will soon begin the burial ceremony." She stole a glance at the casket in front of the stand, her mother lay peacefully inside the ornate coffin, white wood golden trim, surrounded by multitudes of flowers. She started to cry again.

Blinking away the tears, Liliana hurriedly walked back to her seat. Jeremiah lay a comforting hand on her knee, and nodded to her. She took a deep ragged breath, the worst was yet to come.

"You did great Liliana." Jeremiah assured her. She nodded in response.

The congregation rose, and began to sing the Britannian national anthem, a tradition exercised during such events. The words came to her easily, Liliana had sung it many times before, although, her mother had never been one to care for it. Oddly, she preferred Japanese lullabies over Britannian hymns. It was the nobleman and advisors who insisted she memorized the anthem.

Once the song had come to an end, four royal guardsmen whose sole duty was to perform this task, solemnly approached the open casket, they would stand guard as those who were allowed to view the body did so. It was mostly those who sat with Liliana on the stand, but a few others who held special privileges would be allowed the honor.

One by one, a group of at least fifty people came to say their final goodbyes to the beloved empress. Liliana was allowed the first spot for obvious reasons. She approached her mother's body, and upon seeing her pale face, could not help but breakdown, in front of thousands she wept, for the crippled empress who the world adored, she wept. Naoto hugged her, he could feel her trembling in his arms. And everyone remained silent as one woman cried over her mother.

Eventually, she turned away, unable to bear the sight any longer. Liliana and Naoto made their way to the tomb where Nunnally was to be buried. One at a time, others joined her. This part was to be private, and only those who had been able to see the body would stay, the rest of the assembly would be leaving now.

"Liliana." Naoto started, she glanced up at him. He was looking at her, his grey eyes full of the same deep sorrow she herself felt. "It's going to be okay." He said to her, hugging her tighter. She did the same, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder, she was almost as tall as him. Tall and thin was in fact an accurate bodily description of herself. Once more, she shivered at the relentless wind. It blew at her hair, flowing freely in the cold gust. They stood there a moment, comforting each other, as the rest of the people around them stood silently, heads down.

"Now what do I do?" Liliana sobbed, to herself more then to Naoto, but he listened regardless. "I'm not ready to run a nation. I'm not ready." She wavered. It was true though, Nunnally had become empress at fifteen, and Lelouch at eighteen before her, though none spoke of him. She still knew, the Vi Britannia line was remarkable at leading, at least, the previous generation, one who had dealt with hardships of the world. What right did Liliana have to rule, she was simply the daughter of the empress. She was nothing special, she didn't seize power and grasp it in an iron grip, it was handed to her. Despite his actions, Lelouch Vi Britannia had been remarkable that way. Seventeenth in line, becoming the emperor.

"Why do I have to be the empress?" She wondered, still pressed against Naoto. "Why do I have to bear that burden? One that has killed my family?" It was more then Nunnally, Lelouch as well. Anyone from the Vi Britannia line to become emperor has died because of it. And there was in fact more than one example, most lines can't sympathize with that fact.

"Mother shouldn't have died! She wasn't supposed to die! I don't want to be the heir! A calling to die and nothing more!" She screamed the last sentence, and Naoto put a hand to her head, letting her cry even harder then she had before, her body convulsing with the tears.

"Nobody could fill the hole better Liliana." He whispered to her. "No one is more capable then you are. Your mother raised you to be strong. You need to be strong." He encouraged her, and somehow, she did find courage. The strength to stem the tears, if only for a moment. She sniffed, and hung on a moment before raising her head.

"I loved Nunnally. Whenever I came to Britannia I longed to see her as much as I did you. She had this air around her that seemed to put others to ease. I can still remember, making paper cranes with her, it took me so long to finally get it right, and it's a Japanese art!" He smiled, a gentle, but still sad smile. Liliana tried to smile too, she looked him in the eye, she could still see a deep sadness, but he was genuinely happy, if memories were all she had left of her mother, they should be cherished. Remembered. Shared.

"And I got mad at you." She remembered. "I tried to show you how to do it."

Naoto smiled at the memory, a real smile. "I still didn't understand it."

Those were happier times. And Liliana often wished she could relive them. Even before her mother died. By now that she was dead, it became that much more important to remember them, and treasure them because they were all she had left, the memories of the past. They kept her mother alive.

Liliana looked out to see the four Britannian royal pallbearers carrying the pristine casket. Their gloved hands grasping the golden handles on the sides. They marched slowly, toward the tomb the others had gathered around. They set it front of the tomb, it would be dedicated, and sent off with a few words before properly buried. Behind the casket, the tomb read:

_The final resting place of Nunnally Vi Britannia, one hundredth empress of Britannia. The centennial ruler, the empress of peace. The greatest woman in all of Britannia._

_October 25, 2003-November 12, 2049 A.T.B._

The words were chiseled with care, each letter hand carved by only the best Britannia had to offer. It still didn't fell enough. Words could not describe the incredible reign of Nunnally Vi Britannia.

Liliana finally let go of Naoto, and she calmly stepped up to the casket. Small hushed conversation ceased as all eyes went to her. She recalled the words from memory, and recited the speech. "The passing of an emperor is the passing of an era. Though the past may have ended, the future has yet to arrive. And we have a new era to look forward to. One that has been brought about by this passing. The death of a leader signifies the end of the past, the passing of the present. And the dawn of the future. Yes, humanity will always look to the future. And no matter how bleak it may seem, the future will always be brighter, because we as human beings seek out happiness, and we will always find it. No matter what the future holds, it will always bring happiness. Happiness is something that we cannot see, but feel. If it were to have a physical form, it would be like glass, as we cannot see it. But it is there. And if, we turn it ever so slightly, then it reflects the light. And shines more eloquently then anything that has ever existed." This was quoted from a book Liliana had found buried in her mother's possessions; a journal. Those were the last words written on the pages. She did not know who the author was. But those words-and the book as a whole-was profound.

"My mother was like happiness in that way. No one seemed to notice her, but she was more beautiful then anything."

The last part she added herself. Tying up her final words and concluding the funeral.

The pallbearers each took a corner, two of them closing the lid of the coffin, sealing it shut. They then placed an intricate cloth over the casket. More tears found their way down Liliana's cheek.

The suited men lifted the casket, and carried it into the tomb, setting it on the pedestal inside, where it would remain for eternity. Liliana followed inside, and she produced a small paper bird. She placed the red crane atop the closed casket, the single ornament adorning the white wood.

Laying a hand on the cover just a moment longer, one last tear fell on the coffin, staining the ornate covering.

"Goodbye mother. I promise I will make you proud of me. I won't forget you." She took her hand off the casket, closed her eyes a moment. Recalling the last thing her mother had said to her.

_"Never forget, Liliana, you are my little girl, you will always be my little girl. No matter what happens, don't forget, you are born of the greatest man to have ever lived. You will be a great woman. I wish I could see it myself. My only wish, was to be with you. I suppose this was good enough." Her mother smiled, eyes distant. She held to Liliana's hand, small, fragile fingers clung like steel. "I love you Liliana."_

_"I love you too mother."_

Liliana smiled, a faint, distant smile, the past, as she said herself, was gone. She had a future to look toward, one where she would guide the world. That was her calling she supposed. What her mother had asked of her, to lead, despite the pain of loss. Something Nunnally knew she would face, having dealt with it herself.

A little more confident, and a little more resolute; Liliana stepped from the darkness of the tomb, and into the cold world. There was nothing better about this cold then the darkness, but it was her world, cold or not. The darkness was for those who slept, and they should be undisturbed. They deserve that much.

Behind her, the pallbearers slid closed the heavy stone door, sealing the tomb forever. Her mother would rest, no longer would she worry about the past. It was the future Liliana looked toward. Those words, written by one who had seen too much, and held a heavy heart, were true to the core. It was the passing of an era, and a new age would begin. Liliana would guide that new era. And it would be better then the last. The future would always be better. Yes, always.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She will do well." The old, battle hardened general said. His companions, the prime minister Oghi, and the ever silent Zero, listened. Agreeing. Todoh looked out at Liliana, she was with Naoto. Surrounded by her friends and family.

"I hope the two stay together." He note to her and Naoto. "It would prove well for the benefit of both Japan and Britannia." Oghi nodded, Zero unmoved.

Todoh sighed. This was not as it was to turn out. Lelouch gave them this world, and this was not they way it was supposed to be. "Things never turn out the way you expect."

"But isn't it that unexpected event that brings about the greatest of changes?" Oghi returned the comment.

Todoh chuckled. "I suppose." He thought back. Yes, the most rewarding change was that of Lelouch Vi Britannia, who had changed the world itself. Giving it the future his sister so safely guarded. Now her daughter would do the same.

It's a shame your name couldn't be remembered, or even passed on. He thought, it was an absurd thought. Who would even acknowledge the name of Lelouch any more? No one of common sense. It was almost a shame. The greatest of men were remembered for their triumphs, their great deeds. But the truest of heroes were remembered for their mistakes, and their great failures. No would would ever see. To Todoh, the once famous miracle worker; the greatest hero was an eighteen year old student, who died thirty years ago.

While the group huddled together to talk about the past, stories of Nunnally shared between those who knew her the best; one particular man slid away from them. A mask covering his face, and obscuring what his emotions might have shown, he still felt them. He looked onward. There was one who hasn't heard the news, it was his duty to inform him.

Quietly, Zero snuck away from the crowds. He strode up a nearby hill, passing by graves dedicated to high-ranking officers, and decorated soliders. He passed by a particular grave though, one he always found funny.

_Suzaku Kururugi. Knight of Zero_

_2000-2018 A.T.B._

Yes. Suzaku Kururgi was dead.

Another wind whipped up, fluttering through Zero's cape, although the winds persisted, the rain had stopped, offering a small glimpse of sunlight on occasion.

Zero reached the top of the hill, stopping at a black gravestone. No different from th others, but separate, there were no other graves near it. This one read:

_Lelouch Vi Britannia. Ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia. The man who changed the world._

_2000-2018 A.T.B._

It was simple and plain. Not even a tomb, but a grave among the rest. It wouldn't be found that way. Zero reached into his cape, and pulled out an object, he set it down on the gravestone. Drawing in a breath, he began to speak.

"Well Lelouch, Nunnally is dead. I'm sure you know that. You're probably with her now." He believed that, no one deserved heaven, or whatever it's equivalence, more then Lelouch and Nunnally.

"But, I'm still here. I swore I would watch her until the day I died. And yet, you never planned, for the event that she would die first." Choking on his breath, Zero stopped, but breathed in again and continued. "What do I do now Lelouch? Tell me what to do." Behind the mask, he started to cry, if only a little.

"How do I respond? What should I do? Should I watch over Liliana the same way? I'm sure you'd want that. She's the same as Nunnally, if you were still alive, I'm sure you would love her. Oh, I wish you could see her." He closed his eyes behind the mask, stopping the tears. "Nunnally Raised her well, I'm sure you would be proud. Though I can't say I'm too fond of her more erratic traits. That she has quite a few of, her parents are to blame." He smiled at the thought. Both of them.

He rose, and looked over toward the others, to his surprise, someone had come to join him.

"Liliana." He regarded the guest, turning back to the grave.

She stoodn beside him, and looked at the grave. "I guess even you think about the past." She said to Zero.

A few seconds passed, but he spoke. "I knew him." He said, not looking at Liliana, but at the gravestone, reading the words again. "Not as the demon emperor, but as Lelouch. Long before fate swept us up in a whirlwind of hatred and desolation."

Liliana blinked. That was the most she had ever heard him say, and so personal at that.

"Of course, I knew both the good and the bad. And I understand, more then anyone, who Lelouch was. That is why it was me who killed him, rather a nameless assassin seeking empty vengeance."

He was speaking mostly to himself. Liliana just happened to be there.

"But there's always an end to good things, as well as bad things. His end was just sooner them most. Same as Nunnally. I suppose the good die young as they say."

Zero stood there a moment longer, another breeze brushing past. The two stood in silence, both in thought, though completely different. Ultimately, Zero descended the hill, leaving Liliana alone atop the grassy hill, in front of the grave belonging to the most evil man to have ever lived. It was a memorial that should have ever existed, much less be revered by the man who emulated justice and good. The very same man who killed the tyrant in the first place.

Why did zero regard him with such reverence?

It was almost the same way, yes, it was the same. The way her mother would treat Lelouch's memory. Liliana had always thought it to be out of love for her brother, but there was something more, a deeper connection she had missed. Was it the same? The same reason Zero had held reverence?

Liliana glanced at the Grave again.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia." She murmured. "The man who changed the world." That seemed oddly glorifying. as if to honor him. A tyrant? a murderer? That made no sense.

But then she stopped. She hadn't noticed it before, there were always things set on grave stones, it didn't attract attention at first.

It was a pin. A knights pin.

Liliana picked it up, it looked similar to the one her knight, Juno Weinburg, possessed. Except the colors and shape were off. She turned it around, looking carefully, she noticed small scratches on the back.

_For my knight, Suzaku Kururugi_.

She frowned, the pin belonged to Sir Kururugi, the knight of Zero? He had died in the battle of the Damocles before even Lelouch. Had someone found this, and gave it to Lelouch? But who would do that? Anyone with common sense would have thrown it out. Neither Suzaku nor Lelouch deserved respect or simpathy.

So who would show them both?

Liliana set the pin back on the black granite, and looked up. The sky had cleared, and the sun was starting to break through the clouds more frequently. These were questions that did not have answers. No one looked at the life of Lelouch Vi Britannia and recalled happy memories. He was, by every definition, evil.

Bit she found herself asking again, why?

Why did Zero, why did her own mother, care for the demon emperor? The cruelest man to have ever lived.

She looked back at the gravestone. 2000-2018. They say its the dash in the middle that counts. That sums up a whole persons life. Eighteen years. That was the life of the demon.

_The good die young_.

The phrase that Zero mentioned before he left, another allusion to the truth. A truth she knew was there. Somehow she knew. There was a bigger story.

What did you live for?

The dash. The dash was the life in between.

Her uncle, the demon emperor who slaughtered innocent lives for personal gain. Had died young.

_Only the good die young._

Her mother loved her brother, she never spoke Ill of him, she cared deeply for him, perhaps tried to emulate him even.

And Zero, who killed the demon himself. Thought Lelouch to be a tragedy, not an abomination.

The dash.

What did that dash mean? Who were you, Lelouch Vi Britannia? Why does the world hate you so much? When your sister, and your own murderer revered you?

She would find out. She would find the truth. Liliana Vi Britannia would discover what the dash meant. And what the demon died for.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**This concludes the first chapter. It won't be very long. I think it will be five chapters. I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. Please review to leave feedback**!


	2. Demon's daughter

**What the Demon Died For**

**Chapter 2: Demon's daughter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The tension was high in the palace. Servants and maids ran about frivolously, frantic men and women rushing this way and that. It made for an amusing sight, if you found enjoyment in chaos. To some degree, Liliana found it entertaining. But even still, she was unable to remove her mind off the thoughts that infiltrated her conscious. As of late, she found herself wondering more and more about the past. What was it that brought the world she knew into existence?

Upon further examination, it was almost too good to be true. A short time of suffering, in order to experience peace and happiness for as long as humanity so wished to have it? It was as if someone had arranged it to be so. Some unknown force had foreseen the outcome and made the best of it. Setting up the stage in preparation for the next act to be performed. Only, the preparatory actions were so complex and immaculate, it was awing to think of it on a grand scale. So awe inspiring in fact, that it took Liliana nearly five seconds to register the sharp pain in her side.

She jumped, earning a startled reaction from the maid that had caused the injury. A small needle had punctured the skin through the dress, drawing a drop of blood that stained the priceless white silk.

The maid apologized profusely, for causing even a little harm to the princess, as well as damage to the dress. Liliana shrugged it off. The pain was no issue, nor was her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. What stared back was anything but herself. Her hair, for one thing, was done up in a series of complicated braids that created an intricate pattern of black braids adorned with silver hairpins to hold it together. And her face, she had so much make-up she was a different skin-tone entirely. It made her look more mature and feminine. Something she may or may not lack.

And the dress. White upon even more stunning white. Indeed, a gown fit for a queen. And it wouldn't be too long before it's wearer bore that title.

Around her, the various attendants were seeing to her preparation, fixing and tidying up her appearance. She felt like she was being pushed and pulled every which way. But, it was all for a good cause. For today was the coronation. The day Liliana would become empress. It was an overwhelming thought, but even that was dulled by the other issues she had brought upon herself. It was funny though, it had been a long time since Britannia had a proper coronation, her mother, Nunnally, had been thrust into it after her uncles death. And Lelouch...well, his case was abnormal at best. It would not be surprising if the people forgot what the real event was actually like.

It had been one week since her mother's funeral. And again she would be expected to speak to the nation. Unfortunately, such occurrences would only become more frequent.

With a sigh, she stepped off the pedestal, flowing dress behind her. The sea of tailors parted before her as she made her way to the balcony in the far side of the room. She stepped outside, the fresh, cool, fall air relieving her from the stuffed room behind her. Liliana looked around her at the grand gardens of the Aries Palace. These lavish gardens were her mother's favorite place to be, and Liliana would often find her roaming the cobbled paths after a long day at court. Liliana herself wished she could lose herself in the beautiful flowers of the garden, and forget all about the weighted concerns she was beginning to bear. But after a few longing glances, she turned back, checked herself in the mirror, and exited the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Waiting for her was Jeremiah, dressed in his standard military uniform. He offered his arm and Liliana took it. He guided her to the massive court room of New Pendragon, where the many guests invited to see the crowning gathered in the rows beyond the stand.

The ceremony itself was nothing to admire, old Britannian passages were read about the beginning of the empire, and the deeds of the previous emperor were remembered as a final commemoration to the old ruler. It took quite some time, and Liliana found her mind beginning to wander.

From what she could recall, her mother spoke of a kind and gentle brother. One who would only look for ways to keep his sister safe. So when did he become so heartless? It made no sense to her. Nothing made sense anymore. How could a loving brother sentence his sister to slavery, and condemn his friends to execution? What had happened? When Lelouch ascended to the throne, he claimed to have killed his father, how and when, nobody knows, just that Charles Zi Britannia was in fact never heard from again. This much, Lelouch's hatred towards his father, was understandable. But when did Lelouch become the demon?

The only picture she had ever seen of him was a school picture of the Ashford Academy student council. The boy in the back with the black hair did not look evil. He looked non-chalant. Bored even. As if the most incredible thing in the world would not even make him blink. Her mother once said he took pleasure in gambling with nobles. While other teenagers gossiped about others, he kept to himself. He really didn't seem like the demon emperor. He was actually popular, and well sought after, though he avoided such relationships. Almost certainly others were jealous of him, but nobody hated him. He had nothing that would have sparked a ruthless side in him. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, Liliana was forced back to reality by a nudge at her side. Hastily, she stood. With her head high, she made way to the podium where the man in charge of the ceremony, the royal advisor Lucius Dalton, stood waiting. She stood in front of him, eyes turned to the crowd. Lucius spoke.

"The nation of Britannia has no crown, no scepter of rule. The authority of our emperors is passed through the blood and determination of our empire. There is no symbol of rule. Only the undying loyalty of our people."

Lucius saluted her, and the rest followed.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Liliana! The one hundredth and first empress of Britannia!"

The congregation followed in sync, the words echoed in the halls until dying down. They waited for her to speak.

Liliana cleared her throat. "Although I am not my mother, nor do I ever imagine I could be like her, I will try my best to maintain and safeguard the world she so dearly loved. And I hope you will all do the same. All hail Britannia!" She ended with the same note as all standard speeches should. Is this really going to be her life? Each and every time she stood up here the words began to sound more and more the same. Liliana could no longer see any purpose in doing so.

After a moment, she stood down and departed the conference hall. After today she would be the empress of Britannia, the most powerful nation in the world, even without it's colonies. And yet, she felt so empty. The role of a leader was not meant for her, but she was the only one who could carry it out. She didn't like to take charge, but unfortunately she was good at it. She recalled a passage found in that book of hers, the journal without an author. It read:

_As I've often found, the role of a leader is one we see as a place of honor. A position held with much coveting. Everyone wants to be the one in charge._

_They expect a king to be one who indulges himself in money and pleasures. They think the one who is in control has all the power. But one who has never experienced the role of leadership can never understand the burden it carries. Leadership is doing what needs to be done when it needs to be done. Remaining the beacon of hope and the origin of morale for those that follow you. Despite the great pressures that may come to you by leading, you must always remain strong, even when your subordinates begin to crack._

_Those who want to rule looking for wealth seek only trivial matters. A leader has a far better reward, they can accept the credit for their success, but they are also blamed for the failures of others. And above all, you must be ready and willing to sacrifice everything you are for the sake of those who depend on you._

Those words were spoken from experience. Liliana could tell. The author of that book had seen and done many things. She was glad she could learn from such an experienced source.

Liliana continued to walk through the hall alone, headed toward the gardens of the Aries Palace. Like her mother, Liliana loved to idle in the luscious flowers and spend her time in thought. When she finally made it outside, she was suddenly surrounded by the vibrant fall colors around her. The red and orange trees, late blooming flowers and the few remaining birds who had not yet migrated. Each and every time she came here it took her breath away. These gardens were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She sat down on a stone bench near a small creek that flowed through most of the gardens. She listened to the rushing water and the rustling of leaves through the wind, losing herself to her ever-growing thoughts.

She vaguely took notice of the one who sat down beside Liliana, enjoying the silence along with her. After a while, she turned to see Naoto sitting with her. He was looking out in the distance, a look of deep thought in his eyes. What was it that he thought of? Certainly not the same topics Liliana found herself inquiring over, not by a long-shot. But he seemed inquisitive. Like there was something he often wondered. She noticed that often.

Naoto turned to her, and smiled faintly. She returned the gesture, taking his hand in hers and looking back out at the scenery. A few moments of silence followed before Naoto began to speak.

"I remember always playing here." He said, looking across all of the Aries Palace. "I always looked forward to coming to Britannia just to see the amazing gardens of the palace." Naoto sighed, closing his distant grey eyes. "And to see you of course." He added.

Liliana smiled again, almost laughing. But she wast sure that would be appropriate. There was a definite solemn air around them, one she couldn't explain.

"This place holds my fondest memories. Even if we were childish, nothing of real significance ever happened, but I find it to still be a priceless time." Naoto reached up and snatched a leaf off the tree above them. He idly twirled it in his fingers.

"I guess so much had happened, I almost forgot." He mentioned.

Liliana looked at him. "Forgot what?" She asked.

"A promise. A promise I made to you. Don't you remember?" Naoto said.

She frowned, trying to remember what he was recalling. "I guess not. You did better at me I suppose."

Naoto released the leaf, and watched it blow away in the gentle breeze. "Well, I intend to keep it, someday."

In truth, Liliana was quite sure she knew of that promise. She hoped that he would keep it, she really did. Just not today. She couldn't focus on anything like that, not until she found the answers to the questions she constantly asked herself. The questions about the past, the ones no one dared ask, that nobody wanted to ask. And yet still, she couldn't help but seek it out, the truth. She knew it was there somewhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Towards the end of the day, Liliana had retired back to her bed chambers. In the window, she could see the brilliant red of the setting sun. Liliana threw herself onto the bed, she was genuinely exhuasted from today. She sat up, and reached for the box beside her bed. Setting on her lap, she began to look through its contents,

The box belonged to her mother; a collection of things Nunnally considered of value. A few things she remembered. An old paper crane that must have been as old as she is, a picture of Lelouch, and some of many others she did not recognize. Liliana picked up a photo album. It was funny how as a blind child, pictures would have been useless to Nunnally, but once she regained her eyesight, they were her most valued treasure.

She opened the old book, looking through pictures of the past long before the events that would change the world. She often saw her mother, in a wheel chair, surrounded by those who loved her. People found it hard not to love her. Liliana turned a page, and a piece of paper fell out of it, landing in her lap. She frowned, and picked up the paper.

It was a small folded paper that bore a single written word.

_Liliana_.

This was a letter to her. She would have guessed it was from her mother, even without the unmistakable handwriting. Setting down the album, she tentatively opened the letter, a hint of uncertainly began to rise. A hidden letter addressed to her from her late mother? Where no one would accidentally find it?

She read the first words, written with unique yet beautiful letters.

_Liliana. If you are reading this, then I have now passed on. And I am taking this opportunity to tell you, what I could never tell you personally. But even still, it is something you must know. What I will tell you, what this note contains, must not be repeated to anyone else. Not your friends, colleagues, advisors, not even Naoto. I'm sure you are still with him, and I wish you the best, but that is beside the point. The purpose of this letter is to tell you about your father. And your mother_.

She froze. Her, mother? Why would she say that, as if she wasn't...

_Thirty years ago, I was entrusted with your care by your mother, Kallen Kozuki. By that time, your father was already dead. You may recognize the name, she was the captain of the Black Knights during the war. Both her and your father knew they could not raise you, after all, he knew he would soon die. Kallen felt she would be unable to give the you the life you deserved, so she gave you to me, the next of kin._

_Liliana, your father was Lelouch._

By this point she was unable to breath. But still, she read on.

_What they say about him is not the full truth. Believe me, he was a good man. The best there ever has been. He made mistakes, but don't we all? I myself do not know the whole truth, there is much you must find for yourself. But for now, you must know, the one we have to thank for this peaceful world; it is not me, it is not the Zero that still serves you, it is Lelouch Vi Britannia. And we owe it to him to keep it that way._


	3. Zero Requiem

**What the Demon Died For**

**Okay, so normally, this story will be updated every other Friday, but, work happened, then work happened again and now here we are Saturday night. Either way, expect this to be updated Friday in two weeks.**

**Chapter 3: Zero Requiem**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She still had a hard time dealing with it. What has been revealed to her was devastating. What her mother told her, no, she wasn't her mother. Someone else was, Kallen Stadfeld. Or Kallen Kozuki. Either way, her entire life, everything she thought she knew, was a lie. Over the past week, when she actually felt like doing something, Liliana attempted to research the woman who was apparently her mother.

Kallen Kozuki was the captain of Zero's Black Knights, and the pilot of the Japanese Guren Mk 2 knightmare frame during the rebellion. After more concentrated digging, she discovered Kallen went to Ashford Acadamy, the same school as Lelouch. But as far as she could tell, that was the only connection between the two of them. Liliana was sure there was something missing, a link or some piece that would bring it all together. So Liliana decided she would need to talk to Kallen herself. The only problem, she disappeared shortly upon Lelouch's death. And nobody has seen her since.

And so Liliana spent the next few months tracking down the elusive woman. During that time, she was growing more and more obsessed with her discoveries. So much so in fact, that she hardly noticed her life flying past her at the blink of an eye. Various things of great importance came and went, and she hardly paid them any heed. The signing of EU admittance to the UFN, completion of a twelfth generation knightmare, capable of supersonic speeds, the discovery of converting FLIEJA technology into highly advanced energy sources, and her own engagement to Naoto last week. It happened so quickly to her, but despite being such an important event, it meant nothing to her then just getting some answers.

But despite all that, her efforts had not been in vain. After quite some time she had finally tracked down Her biological mother. She had lived quietly by herself all this time, refusing any position or compensation offered to her by the UFN for her efforts during the war. It took some prodding into the UFN database to discover where she had been hiding the past thirty years. Regardless, she would finally be able to get some answers, and her troubled mind would finally be at peace.

Kallen was still living in Japan, so in order to go and see her, Liliana asked Naoto of they could both go to Japan for a week or so as a bit of a vacation. While they were there she would locate and at last confront Kallen by herself, which may turn out to be a problem, but she would cross that bridge when it came.

Liliana sat in a jet headed for Japan, with Naoto by her side, no one else was around, except of course Zero, as he was always there.

"Are you alright Liliana?"

She turned to see a concerned Naoto as he touched her hand. He had seen the troubled look she bore, more prevalent then usual as she was so close to finding the truth.

Liliana smiled faintly at him. "Yeah, I'm just a little stressed is all. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She told him.

Although it was largely unanswered, Naoto chose to drop the question, as he could see she wasn't much in the mood to talk about it. He turned back forward and began to look through some paperwork he brought for the flight.

Liliana herself needed something to pass the time, but she couldn't bear to go through national budgets right now, so she chose to occupy her time with a book. She opened the unnamed journal left to her by her mother. It always seemed to offer insight when she needed it most. It read:

_Is it the way of the world to seek strength? To pray that you will be strong, for whatever purpose? Whether one wishes for strength in battle, or to bear personal burdens, or to seek exploitation of others, or even to protect those you love, one thing is clear. We want to be strong. And by nature, the strong consume the weak, that is the way of the world, and the philosophy of Britannia. And if that is the truth, then what of the weak, the ones who cannot defend themselves? Are they cast aside, forgotten, and trampled upon? And is that fair? But of course, as one may say, life is not fair. But even still, is a world of social Darwinism truly one we should accept? Although each is entitled to their own opinion, I believe what makes one strong is the ability to protect the weak. Therefore, you must protect them, and you will find you have more power then any who desires to take you or those you love down._

One single passage could keep Liliana thinking for hours, but to pass the time, she turned the page and read another.

Fighting, killing, war, these are common place in history. But I hope that you will never again have to fight, or at least not for many years. For if that were to happen, then i know I have failed.

_People kill for Four reasons: to conquer, to protect, to murder, and to avenge. My own path was one of vengeance. My life and the choices I made were out of spite for one person. But even my grand scheme of revenge stemmed from the need to protect. I so dearly wanted to protect the one person I ever truly loved that I did the unspeakable. I so badly wanted to create the world of happiness she desired that I took innocent lives to accomplish that. But in my vengeance I was so blinded I could not see that I had missed everything. But by then it was too late, I was caught up in something far greater then myself. I am only glad that I could fulfill her wish in the end. Perhaps of I had not chosen the life I did, I could be with her now, as she always wanted. But nonetheless, I have chosen my path. It is the path of blood. And even I know that I can never truly be forgiven for what I have done. I know that I will die for what I did, I knew that from the moment I pulled the trigger. The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed._

This was the one passage that offered any insight to the life of the one who had written the journal. Admittedly, she still soft know who it was, but Liliana could tell he was an important person.

Liliana looked out the window and into the vast and endless ocean. She couldn't wait any longer. The answers were close and she knew it. Just a little longer. But like a child waiting Christmas Eve, she just stop thinking about it. This whole ordeal had consumed her life and her mind. She found it too hard to think about anything else. With each step, things got more and more complicated. She just wanted it to be over.

Eventually, the plane did land, and Liliana stepped out into New Tokyo city. In the past thirty years since the liberation of Japan, the city had slowly began to regain its former glory. For one, the slums and ghettos that once plagued the outer reaches, were gone. And day by day, Tokyo was becoming beautiful again.

Liliana and Naoto spent the next few hours touring the city together, until Naoto needed to return to the UFN headquarters for a while, giving the Liliana the chance she needed to see Kallen. Ditching we ever present bodyguard, Liliana made her way to the address she had discovered on her own, disguised to avoid attention from virtually anyone who happened to notice her.

After getting lost once or twice on the unfamiliar streets, Liliana finally found the home she was looking for. Nothing special, certainly not worthy of a heroine like Kallen. But as she found out, Kallen had preferred to live alone and quietly.

Nervousness and excitement both overwhelmed her as she approached the door to her mother's home. Hesitantly, she knocked. After a moment, she heard a voice tell her to come in. She opened the door, and stepped inside.

What she found was indeed a simple home, nothing fanciful or ornate, just a regular home. However, Liliana could see in the corner pictures. Looking at them, she noticed her mother-Nunnally, and even Lelouch, along with the rest of the student council she had seen in Nunnally's album, in fact, many of these were the same pictures. There were there of course, others. Naoto's father with the other Black Knight members, and even one of his wedding to Viletta.

Liliana approached the woman sitting in a chair. She was around Nunnally's age, a few years older. Her red hair was tied back in a bun. But her bright blue eyes were still alight with a fire deep inside them. This woman was still strong, and Liliana could tell.

"My name is Liliana Vi Britannia, and I am your daughter."

Kallen smiled. "Yes. My, it really has been thirty years hasn't it?"

The woman gestured for Liliana to sit, and she did.

Kallen looked at her a long time, as if catching up on a book. "You look so much like Lelouch. I hardly see any of myself in you."

"I never did look a thing like Nunnally, I guess that's one reason I find myself here." Liliana said.

"I'm sure you have may questions to ask me, and I will answer them, i owe you that much. But first, what do you know now?" Kallen asked her.

"That you are my mother, and that Lelouch is my father, that is all my...Nunnally's letter said." She replied.

"Well, then there is still much you need to know." She stopped, as of she was thinking something over. "I don't know where to start."

"Why don't I start then?" Liliana offered. "What was he like? Lelouch?"

Kallen sighed, remembering such a dramatic past. "Lelouch, was a good liar." She said. Liliana frowned. "He lied to everyone, always wore a mask, and never showed his real self to anyone. Not at school, not even to Nunnally. He was a good liar, he had everyone fooled. Even me. But you know how he lied to everyone, what mask he used to hide himself?" Kallen looked at Liliana, a deep serious tone became suddenly apparent.

"The mask of Zero."

Zero? What? Lelouch was...

"Lelouch was Zero." Kallen confirmed.

"Wha-what?" Liliana stuttered. "But, Zero _killed_ Lelouch! He was the demon emperor! The most evil person to have ever lived!"

"We betrayed him." Kallen whispered.

Liliana stopped.

"The Black knights betrayed Zero, Lelouch. Myself included."

"What?" Liliana managed.

"When we found out who he was. And what power he possessed, the curse called Geass, all the things he did for us were suddenly forgotten." Kallen said quietly.

"We were fools. We thought he was dangerous to us. We allowed Schniezel to influence us, and we betrayed out leader. I'm ashamed of what we did, because of us, Lelouch became the emperor, and that's when the world went to hell."

Liliana sat quietly, stunned. "Why, why would Lelouch become Zero? He was a prince, not even an eleven."

"When his mother was killed, both he and Nunnally were exiled to Japan, to fend for themselves during the pacific war. When Lelouch obtained Geass, that's when he began. When he chose to become Zero."

"You keep mentioning Geass, what is that exactly?" Liliana asked.

"Geass," Kallen started, trying to formulate the proper words. "It is the power of kings. Its different for everyone who has it. I don't know much about it, but Lelouch had the ability of absolute obedience. Given to him by a woman called C.C. With it, he could compel someone to follow any order, without question, just once."

"Geass? Some kind of supernatural power?" Liliana though aloud. "That's how Lelouch took the throne without any effort."

"Yes."

"But Zero killed him, how could he be Zero?" Liliana asked.

Wait, Zero.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." Liliana said standing up. "I promise I will be back soon to visit you. I'd, like to talk with you more."

And with that she rushed off, to go find another person she would need to speak with. One who had been there the whole time. Liliana hurried through the streets, making her way back to the Britannian embassy where she had been staying. To think the one person who really knew was here the whole time, with her since the beginning.

She burst through the doors, maids startled at her behavior, Liliana marched up to the masked man.

"Lady Liliana, you mustn't leave without at least informing me where you have gone." Zero said.

Liliana sat there a moment, before turning to those in the room. "Leave please." She commanded them. "I wish to speak to him, alone."

She waited for the maids and servants to scatter before turning back to the masked man. She breathed in deeply. "Who are you?"

Under the mask, Zero frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You are not Zero. The real Zero was Lelouch. Who are you?" Liliana asked again.

"I see." Zero said. "You spoke to Kallen, didn't you?"

"You know what I've been searching for the whole time, take off the mask."

Zero shook his head. "I cannot do that."

"Yes you can, and you will." Liliana insisted. "That is an order. You will take off the mask.

"I made a promise to Lelouch. The person I once was is dead. I am, in both name and body, Zero."

Liliana gritted her teeth, and got up into his face, or helmet rather. "Take. Off. The mask."

Zero stood there a while, hesitant. "You look so much like Lelouch, and act so much like Kallen." He sighed, reaching for the helmet that hid his face thirty years. "Fine."

With a silent whir, the mask slid off his head, and he pulled it free. Behind it was the face of a Japanese man, he had long, curly brown hair, and heavy green eyes.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi, knight of zero."

Liliana stood speechless, first Lelouch, and now Suzaku, who should be dead?

"But, you're dead. You were killed even before Lelouch. How are you even alive?"

Suzaku sighed. "I did die, Suzaku is dead, and yet I lived on. For one purpose." He stopped, taking a long breath. "To kill Lelouch.

Liliana blinked. Suzaku continued.

"When Lelouch killed his father, him and I realized that the world was in dire need of change. Too long they had been stuck in the past, longing for the future that was kept from them. Lelouch knew that the world needed to move on. He knew that the future was the place in which mankind could be happy."

Looking to the future for happiness, that sounded like the journal she had. It couldn't be, could it?

"So we created a plan. Lelouch's final grand scheme to end it all. He became the emperor and took over everything,"

"With Geass?" Liliana asked.

Suzaku looked at her in surprise.

"Kallen told me about it." She offered.

Suzaku nodded, and continued. "He did everything right, united Britannia once again, for a short time they called him the emperor of justice. And then it all started. The murders, the wars, the destruction. Lelouch became the enemy of the world.

"The black knights united with Schniezel against him, but even the Damocles was not enough. With Schniezel and the Black Knights out of they way, there was one thing left for Lelouch to do. And that was die."

A silence followed, Liliana couldn't say anything, what was there to say?

"With all the hatred of the world gathered onto him, all that was needed was for the object of their hatred to vanish, and what would be left to hate? Finally, no wars, no fighting ,no prejudice. The world could unite under one banner."

"The United Federation of Nations." Liliana said, realizing it was actually Lelouch that founded it.

"Lelouch was a really good liar." Suzaku said, much like Kallen had earlier before.

"He lied to me, he lied to Nunnally, to Kallen, to everyone. He took the blame for Euphiemia's death, for Shirley's death, and for countless others. All to insure he left behind not grief, but satisfaction. Even from those he loved. And that was his greatest sacrifice, not only his life, but his very name. There is no one I hold with higher honor than he.

"For so long I hated him, for what I thought he had done, and he allowed me to believe it. It wasn't until I put a sword through him that I saw what he had truly done. He tried so desperately to get Nunnally to hate him, he became the kind of monster she would hate. So she could move past his death. But all it took was one touch and she knew. She simply knew, Lelouch was no monster. He still was the loving brother she remembered."

Suzaku looked down at the mask he held. "This mask may have been the worst thing Lelouch had ever made, for what he did with it. But it is also the greatest. Zero is a symbol, not a person. A symbol of freedom that Lelouch created. That is the mantle that I now bear. To withhold the peace that Lelouch and so many others died for. That, is the Zero Requiem."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One week after Liliana's discovery, Jeremiah received a very important phone call. Even before he answered it he knew it was of great importance. The phone rang, that phone, with only one contact. He answered it.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Yes, I believe so."

"She has been distant lately, like something important was on her mind. A little digging and I found some evidence that she was. I'm quite sure."

"Quiet a lot I presume, perhaps the entire event."

"Yes."

"Yes."

A long pause from both speakers before the other spoke again.

"Are you sure?" Jeremiah asked concerned

"That may not be..."

"Alright, as you wish. I shall tell her."

"Goodbye."

Jeremiah hung up the phone and sighed deeply. He picked up his other, standard phone and dialed a number. It rung a few times, then someone answered.

"Yes Jeremiah?" The voice asked, sounding tired.

"My lady, I have been asked to tell you, someone wishes to meet you." He said.

"Who?" Liliana asked.

"Your father."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. What he lives for

**What the Demon Died For.**

**I'm back! This story was supposed to e updates like what, two weeks ago? I've been busy. But summers coming up and I have a new job lined up with better accommodations and without twenty employees short of an ever age crew. So maybe I won't be working till one in the morning on a regular basis.**

**Won't that be nice.**

**Chapter 4: What he lives for.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meet her father.

Wait, what?

The thought took a moment to register given the sheer preposterousness of such an idea. He was dead, Lelouch had been dead for thirty years. How on earth could she meet him? That would mean he's alive, and that is impossible. But rather then wonder how he could be alive, she paced the floor thinking _how he could be alive. _She had seen the footage of his death herself. Even if it had been physically possible for him to survive the stab, he laid there for over an hour before the Britannian guard could remove him from the float. He couldn't have survived that long. And there was no mistake, that sword went threw his body entirely.

Could it be real? Was he in fact alive the whole time? Shortly after the call, Jeremiah had given her an address. It was of a small remote area in Japan, which made sense. And she didn't have any reason to mistrust Jeremiah at all. Was it true after all?

Liliana sat at a table in her room at the Britannian embassy, tapping the wooden desk in front of her. Should she go? She was still in Japan and shouldn't waste the opportunity she had. It wasn't too far away, perhaps three or so hours to drive there. Naoto wouldn't be back for some time, so she had the afternoon to herself.

With a heavy sigh, she stood and took the paper with the address on it. It was worth a try.

It was early in the morning, nine or so. And maids were busy cleaning things for the day. This would be her last day in Japan, she shouldn't waste the opportunity. There were questions that needed answers, and what better person to ask then the one in question. She couldn't have asked for a better solution.

Just before she left the embassy, Zero, or Suzaku, approached her.

"Where are you going milady?" He asked, still in his neutral polite manner, as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Out." She replied. "I won't be back for a few hours."

"Is someone accompanying you?" He pressed.

"No, I'm leaving on my own." She told him, continuing toward the doors.

"I must insist that you have a-"

"No." Liliana cut him off. "I'm going by myself. This is a personal matter." She insisted, closing the matter.

Zero reluctantly backed off, and Liliana continued through the doors and out into the open air.

She chose to drive in a car by herself this time, seeing how it was in fact quite a long journey to get to the place on the address she had. She stepped into one of the lavish cars provided at the embassy and turned the engine on. She pulled away and out into the city streets, in an hour or so she was out of the urban areas and in the Japanese country side. It was so much more beautiful then it had been years before. The land that once been ravaged by war had finally healed. It was stunning to look around her as he made her way through the vast countryside.

It was still a long trip however, and Liliana couldn't help but think of what this could mean. Was she really going to see Lelouch? Her father? It still wasn't too long ago she learned he was her father in the first place, much less everything that he had really done. If she hasn't learned about the 'zero requiem' as Suzaku had called it, would she actually even want to go do this? Indeed, what she had learned made him out to be a hero, and if it was true, she would need to speak to him to confirm it. Besides, if he was in fact alive, she would need to find out how, just for the sake of her sanity. It also begged the question, how Jeremiah of all people knew he was alive in the first place. It didn't seem to Liliana he was the least bit shocked as she was. So she could assume he already knew.

These thoughts kept her occupied throughout the hours of driving until she finally reached the destination she had been given. She pulled up to a small house surrounded by miles of empty nothingness. If there was a spot for a reclusive demon emperor, this would be it. The house itself looked like a farmhouse, a mill, barn, and silo to complete the look. Liliana figured it was to be self preservative, to keep interaction with others at a minimum.

As she exited the car, she noticed a couple of small children running around the front of the house. A little girl with long green hair, and a boy with black hair. When they saw Liliana they stopped, and ran up to the house. As they got up to the porch, another girl with green hair, who looked older, but still pretty young, came out of the house. The two kids clung to her as she called to someone inside, who Liliana assumed would be Lelouch.

Nervously, Liliana approached the house as the three watched her. She climbed the steps of the porch as the man carrying a baby-no, she frowned-teenager-came outside. She looked at him a moment, this person was Lelouch. The exact same Lelouch from thirty years ago, without a doubt. Liliana had seen pictures of him, and he was Lelouch.

"Your..." She started, but lost her voice, so she just stared. Looking at him.

"Liliana." Lelouch said.

"I am Lelouch." As if to reassure some unsaid doubt.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

He smiled weakly. "there's a lot you still don't know."

The little girl tugged at Lelouch's pants, pointing at Liliana. "Daddy, who's that?" She asked.

He laid a hand on hear hair and ruffled her hair.

"That's your big sister Liliana. She came to visit." He told the girl.

"I have a big sister?" She asked in awe.

"Yup." He said.

"This here is Euphie." Lelouch told Liliana. "And he's Rolo." He said, nodding the boy holding the older girl's hand. "And this is Shirley." He gestured to the small baby girl he was holding.

"And I am C.C." The older girl said.

"Who's the mother?" Liliana asked curiously.

"I am." C.C. Answered.

She blinked.

"C.C. and I..." Lelouch started. "We possess something very unique, similar and closely related to Geass. It's called a code. It is the source of Geass and allows one to bestow it upon someone. It's from C.C. that I came to obtain my Geass, in a way, this was all because of her."

"You're not blaming me are you?" C.C. asked dryly.

He turned to her. "Of course not, I once said I planned to change things even without your help."

"Regardless," he turned back to Liliana. "The most defining feature of a code, is it grants the holder immortality."

Liliana sat there a moment, silent.

"I cannot die." Lelouch confirmed.

"Admittedly, I had not expected this. I fully intended to die that day, but apparently I received my father's code on accident when I defeated him."

"He had a code? Then how did you kill him, if he was immortal?" Liliana asked, confused.

"My father, and my mother, had planned to use the sword of Akasha, a divine weapon located in the world of C-a kind of subconscious reality-to kill God. His desire was to return to the world of the past, to create a world in which none had free choice, and lived without truly living. Something I and C.C., both knew too well is no way to live."

Liliana frowned, that kind of talk vaguely reminded her of something, but she didn't quite remember what."

"I commanded God to erase Charles Zi Britannia, and return time to it's proper flow. For a world without a future is one without hope, a world without happiness."

Now she knew, it was the book. It was Lelouch, he was the author of that book.

"My own mother, who I once loved, had abandoned me in the same way my father had, they desired a world of the past. And my brother Schniezel desired a world frozen in the present. But I could see that humanity longed for the future. For a bright new era. And there was only one way to bring about a world of peace."

"The Zero Requiem. And your death." Liliana guessed."

"Yes. The legacy of Zero lived as a symbol of hope and freedom. A banner of justice that would lead the world into a age of peace. But the hero couldn't be me, not after what I've done. I deserved the fate I have received. I almost don't believe I deserve an eternity to share with someone."

C.C. Touched Lelouch's arm, and he looked back at her. Liliana could see a genuine bond between the two. And it made her glad that he did have someone, she thought he deserved it.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here."

The three of them headed inside the house, taking the children with them.

C.C. Took the baby, Shirley and went upstairs as Lelouch an Liliana sat down in the living room.

Liliana looked around the room. In terms of furniture it was rather plain, nothing fancy or lavish. But the walls were lined with pictures. Friends, family, all people Lelouch would never again see, knowing full well they were alive, and even a few hours away.

"You know, it was a hard decision. To have children."

Liliana turned to Lelouch, who sat opposite of her.

"Imagine knowing that this small child with grow up, have children of their own, grow old, and die. And you don't get a day older."

Liliana looked at the little girl who was sitting next to her, her cute purple eyes shining like brilliant amethysts much like her own. A family trait.

"But the greatest joy one can receive is the experience of raising a child. And what right do I have to deny them life in order to avoid my own suffering? They deserve to live in the world I made for them."

Liliana smiled, holding little Euphie's hand.

"They're named after those who have died. In tribute to lives I ended. In a way, I have given them a new life. And each one to have a namesake worth meaning."

She thought the name Euphie sounded familiar. As in Euphemia Li Britannia. The massacre princess. Now that she thought about it, the circumstances were unnatural. She didn't know who Shirley or Rolo were though.

"I'm engaged now." Liliana said.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"To Naoto."

Lelouch laughed. "Ohgi's son? Well isn't that something. I'm glad it's someone I know will be good. Oghi was a good man, and a great leader."

He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. For everything. For thirty years you lived without knowing. I missed your entire life, hiding away like a coward. At first I thought I would die. I made arrangements for both you and Kallen. I knew that there would be a lot of people to raise you in the palace. But, when I discovered I survived...I did nothing. I just left. I figured I no longer belonged in this world, that I had no right to raise you. And you deserve better then to have an inexperienced fool like me as a father. What we did was a mistake, a good mistake sure, but I was a fool. Every step of the way, I had no sense of consequence for any of my actions.

My life's legacy will be that of a demon emperor. One responsible for the deaths of millions. And rightly so. Should I have died, I would have gone to hell. But by some stroke of luck I'm condemned to a different ending."

He smiled a bit, sighing at the thought.

"This is my fate. And I do believe it is fitting."

They talked for another few hours. Liliana telling Lelouch about her personal life and more about An adult Nunnally he never got to know. She still found it odd, to be talking to an eighteen year old boy that was her father. It was very clarifying. Learning all about him and what he stood for. It finally answered the question she had long asked herself. The elusive thought in the back of her mind for the past few months. The complex puzzle that was Lelouch Vi Britannia had finally been solved, and she knew.

She finally learned what the demon died for. And what the unsung hero lived for.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few minutes after Liliana had finally left, the sun had long since gone down, and C.C. Sat down with an exhausted Lelouch in their living room.

"So? How did it go?"

Lelouch smiled, and hugged her. "Very well. It's good to talk about this with someone. To finally have that lifted off my chest. It's been a lingering pain in my mind for thirty years now. Funny, how I can say that. Time means nothing now doesn't it?"

"You have no idea what that actually means." She replied.

Lelouch chuckled. "I suppose not. It feels like a lifetime ago that I was Zero. That my only problem was how to take down an empire with twenty terrorists. And even becoming the emperor of Britannia seems like another life."

"That's because it was another life. The life of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the ninety-ninth emperor of Britannia. You've got an eternity ahead of you. And for once, I actually like the sound of that."

"Yes. Because the future will always bring happiness. And together, we will see what the future holds."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**One more chapter! Yay! A complete story? I like the sound of that! Even is its a short story. It's cool. Be happy for me.**


	5. What the future brings

**What the demon Died For**

**Final Chapter: What the future brings**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you certain about this?"

Liliana sat at her vanity, staring blankly at herself as Zero stood over her.

"This could prove to be a catastrophe. One that could easily be avoided." He told her. "This was something that was never meant to be known."

Liliana sighed, staring down at the small book she was clutching. "I know. There are always things happening behind the scenes: hidden plots, secret agendas, all working to create the world we know. A world we don't know how we got."

She squeezed the book, closing her eyes. "But nonetheless. Truth is something we have grown used to as of late. Far too long had the world been kept in the dark of things that changed their very way of life."

Zero remained silent a moment, he sighed. "This could be catastrophic."

Liliana nodded. "I know. But it could be the best thing to have ever happened in our lifetime. The greatest ploy to have ever been thought of has been reduced to nothing more then tyrannical murder in the eyes of the common people. I wish to change that. They deserve to know."

"And what if they don't want to know?"

She smiled at the thought. "Then we have a problem don't we?"

The two stayed silent a while. Liliana stared at her reflection, thinking how much she really did look like Lelouch. It was comforting to think her father was not the man history made him out to be.

"Still, everyone else took it well, they understood."

Zero frowned. "The Black Knights and everyone else knew Lelouch personally, knew he was Zero. And most of them had a pretty good impression on what had happened that day. The common individual sees him as a horrific emperor who killed at the blink of an eye. What they saw was not human, but a demon fitting of his title.

That was the way things were designed to be Liliana. It will be more then difficult to undo the very image Lelouch himself created to satisfy the world of it's hatred."

"And then I should just lead things as they are then?" Liliana retorted. "My generation is one open to new ideas, we have grown up in a new world free from hate and violence. One who could accept what I have to give them, if they were told."

Zero frowned. "Doesn't that make it all the more puzzling to predict? With the people who lived at the time of Lelouch, their reaction would be more or less obvious. Regardless, is the difficulty in proving to them the truth worth the reward?"

"Yes." She responded immediately. "It is. For my father's sake, it is."

And with that, they came to a mutual understanding. This was for Lelouch, no other reason was needed. To risk it all, just to prove to them, the demon was a hero.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And what we have here today is truly something worth noting, as today is the day that empress Liliana Vi Britannia will make her first address to the nation, nearly three months since she ascended to the throne. While the nature of her speech, and the reason for the address remains unknown, we believe it will be worth lending an ear today."

The cameras shifted away from the reporter as the object of their conversion made her appearance.

"And here is her highness now."

Liliana slowly approached the podium. She thought it rather odd, how so many times she came up to the stand, each time the importance growing more and more. And this instance was no different. What she was about to say would literally change the world. For better or for worse. She looked around, the members of the Black Knights, along with those who knew what she was to speak of sat on both sides, their faces mixed in emotion reflecting their opinions. She saw a few who looked encouraging, those who wished the truth be known, some were conflicted, seeing both positive and effects. And of course those who opposed the idea all together.

She looked down at the book she was holding. What a wonderful anchor it had been, keeping her sane all this time. Now it would assist her one last time, in the most crucial time Liliana could possibly imagine.

Time and time again, that little book had given her insight through the most difficult times of her life. Almost like a father giving advice to his child about life. Perhaps that is what Lelouch wanted all along, after all, he had given her another father figure.

And there he stood, Zero next to the podium. The most influential person on her decision. Through the mask she saw the face of Suzaku Kururugi, the knight of zero. After a long discussion, he had finally agreed that this was a good option. The end all to the Zero Requiem. The demon was dead, it was time a hero be born of the ashes.

She hoped he was watching this, in that little farmhouse of his. This was all for him. Her father gave her the life, and even the world she had; it was time she gave him something in return.

Liliana finally reached the podium, she stood next to Zero in front of the people who came to hear her. If they knew what she was going to say, would they have come? Was the wound Lelouch created so deep that even now they would not hear of his name?

Lelouch Vi Britannia. The name is spoken with disdain, a seething malice, as if the very words bring pain to the throat.

But that is not how she sees him. Her father, Lelouch Vi Britannia, was the man who destroyed the world, and created it anew. And that is why the world must know, what the demon died for.

"Citizens of Britannia." She began. "And those of the entire world, today is a day that I will remember for the rest of my life. Because one way or another, what I am going to tell you, will change everything. All I hope is that you see things the way I have."

She breathed in, butterfly's in her stomach as her prewritten speech became jumbled inside her head.

"For the past three months, I have been searching for something. Something we all thought we had. Something that has not been denied to the world in three decades: the truth.

Perhaps we have grown arrogant, living in such a perfect world. We think we live in a society that no longer lies. How funny is it that society was built on a lie? One we would never think to imagine, living in a world without lies. After all, who would think our lives we given to us by a lier, wanting to create a world for the better?

Yes, this perfect world of ours, was built on lies. And do we deserve to know the truth?"

She stopped, allowing them to ponder the question, whether or not anyone followed what she had said.

"There has been an injustice in our perfect world. Too long has it gone unanswered. That is why I speak to you today, to bring justice to this tragedy."

She closed her eyes, now was the time.

"Thirty years ago, the death of the ninety-ninth emperor signified the beginning of a new world. The demon emperor was killed by the man of miracles himself, our beloved Zero. However, this was not the whole truth."

She paused again, the confusion around her was clearly visible.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia was an evil and murderous man, you all believe so, some of you witnessed with your own eyes, the horrors he committed. Yet even fewer of you knew someone else. You came to know Lelouch Lamprouche, the boy who was exiled from his home after the death of his mother. The caring older brother who only wanted to see his sister happy. The banished prince who hated Britannia so much, he became a terrorist and began a rebellion against his own country. You knew the Lelouch who created the mask of Zero."

The crowd was silent, shock and horror plastered on the faces of everyone present, no one knew how to react. The very idea seemed impossible.

"The man you see before you is not the same Zero who led you to revolution, but rather his successor. The only man Lelouch could possibly trust with such a heavy mantle, to bear the weight of the world."

On Queue, Zero stepped forward, facing the entire crowd. He reached for the mask, which had hidden his face for thirty years, and removed it.

After so long, the world finally knew who Zero was.

"This all started when my mother, or rather my adoptive mother, told me something I had yearned to know all my life. In a note addressed to me from my mother, I was told the identity of my father. Who was none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia. After that, the pieces fell into place one by one, until I saw it in its entirety. The grand scheme to bring about a new world: called the Zero Requiem.

Lelouch saw that the world was in need of change, he knew that his father had held back the world from progressing far too long, and that the world desired to move into the future. We all despised each other, hate that was brought about by the absurd nature of social Darwinism. War, bloodshed, and death were all the world worked toward.

And so, my father devised the final solution, to become the scapegoat for the entire world. To become the very icon of evil, so that every man looked to him and sneered. There would be no room for war, for violence, for needless prejudice, only hate for one man.

And at that point, only one thing was left to be done. Because when the one thing you hate disappears, what is left to hate? We could finally move on."

Suzaku stepped forward again. "For a long time, I fought against Lelouch, I thought his ideals and ethics were wrong. It took me far too long to see he only ever meant well. I do not expect you to forgive him for what he has done, I only ask you take the truth for what it is. I have never met a man who was more willing to give it all for the sake of those he loved. As he once said: the only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed.

Even from the beginning, he knew there would be one outcome. He has atoned for his sins against the world. He does not deserve to be remembered as a heartless demon, but as a flawed human being, who made mistakes like us all, but redeemed himself like no other has. His death has brought about this beautiful world you enjoy, so please, I beg of you, remember who gave it to you."

There was a long silence, not one person uttered a word for the longest minute in history. Until one person stood. A middle aged woman with bright red hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She stepped forward, climbing onto the stand and up to the podium.

"My name is Kallen Kozuki. I am Liliana's mother. I knew Lelouch both as himself and as Zero. And I can say that everything said today is true. I owe an apology to Lelouch that I can never give him. The reason for everything that happened rests soley on my, and the entire Black Knight's shoulders. Shortly before he became the emperor, and his plan began, the Black Knights betrayed Zero. When we learned his identity, we acted foolishly, and chose to side with Schneizel, rather then the man who had given us the hope we had lost.

We betrayed Lelouch, and yet, we all stand here, enjoying the paradise on earth not heard of in centuries, while he lies dead in a forgotten grave. Not one person in the world ever showed him compassion or loyalty, and yet he gave his life for every one of you. If you don't see the sacrifice he made, you don't deserve to live in the world he made."

Liliana turned to Kallen and smiled, the two hugged on stage. And her crying could be heard amplified over the microphone. She finally let go and turned back to the front herself.

"Please. Don't let my father's death be in vain. He died a martyr for the entire world. He gave not only his life but his name and all he was for you. Please see, that he was a good person, whether you acknowledge his sacrifice, or just accept who he was, I only ask, that you remember, what he died for."

Once she stopped, the silence took over again, for a few seconds there was nothing, as no one could think of a proper response. But then, one at a time, they began to clap. A slow and quiet thrum became a deafening cascade of cheers.

Liliana smiled, dumbfounded. Perhaps she was right all along; this was a new generation, and a new world. They could see the truth for what it was. Thy were not raised in the world full of hate Lelouch died to erase, but rather this bright new future. The one he died for.

But even if he wasn't really dead, it didn't matter. The result was the same. Whoever that man was she met in Japan, that boy who would never die, Lelouch Vi Britannia was dead. And today, he died a hero.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere far away, in the nation of Japan, in a remote farmhouse; a young man, perhaps eighteen sat, his faithful green haired witch at his side. He wondered if the world was ready to know, if they ever would be ready to know the truth. Some things are better left unsaid, perhaps this would be something that should have never been spoken of. Maybe they would see it. Maybe they would see Lelouch as a hero. Or just find more reason to hate him.

But in reality, it did not matter. The pains of the past would be forgotten. The hardship of the present would pass. In mankind's eternal quest for happiness, they would always look to the future. Because the future promised a new age, and hope for a better world. Because in the future, they will always find happiness.

The end.


End file.
